Soran
Soran '''is a semi-popular comic maker and spriter on BZPower. He joined BZPower in late 2010 after following the website as a guest for 3 years. He is known for his Gimp skills and numerous comic series made as well as his daily comics. Comics Living the Suburban Life This was Soran's first comic series on BZPower. The cast (aside from Soran) consisted of Akino, Genie, and PGS (TNG, Kodrak and Biocryptid). The series followed the lives of the main characters and their daily routine of insanity. This was one of his popular series at the time, but due to the time-extensive effort put into the comics (specifically the "Sprite" kit used), the series was forced to end. Daybreak This series was an attempt at creating a serious plot driven comic series using the Rzmik. The characters used in this series are Lekaku, Lekama, and a mysterious government official whose name was never revealed. The plot of the story is about Lekaku, a scientist, who makes an extraordinary discovery being time travel. The discovery isn't unpunished however, and Lekaku with the help of his friend and body guard escape the government's tyrant control, and bring an uprising to the island's rule. Due to lack of interest in the series though, he decided to end it as well. Comical Retreat This series was a comedy series also made during the same time as Daybreak and Living the Suburban Life. The comic series uses a hand drawn kit created by Soran. The main point of the series was to make comics that couldn't be made in Living the Suburban Life due to lack of characters who fit the needed personality. This series along with Living the Suburban Life and Daybreak ended at the same time. Soran's Comics '''Season 1 This series is currently in progress. The series is a Chimoru comic which was intended to be a stereotype of the (at the time) incoming wave of Chimoru comics released lately, with its own twist. The cast (aside from Soran) include, Neo and Nico (Based off his older brother and younger brother respectively), Tammy, Akino, and a large amount of PGS. The series was rather popular, due to its higher level in graphics, comedy, as well as the series having Daily Strips. Season 2 Season 2 was the shortest season of the comics and was the transitionary season to the newer backgrounds and the switch to Chimoru R. This season saw a raise in graphics but was left with too many incomplete elements. The season ended abruptly after Soran went on a year long hiatus. Season 3 Season 3 is the longest season and is currently ongoing. The series starts directly after Soran's year long hiatus where he died and rose out of the grave as a zombie. With many of the characters moving on since Soran's departure, he is left with only a fraction of the original cast. The series is filled with various imaginative story arcs, running jokes and common themes. There also is an overarching story to the comics but there is little to go off of as of yet. This is Soran's most popular series. The Road to Home The Road to Home is a series of Soran that is currently ongoing. It is classified as an RPG-CYOA (Role Playing Game/Choose Your Own Adventure) comic. It takes place within the Bionicle universe. The plot of the series is that Soran has awoken on a boat in the middle of the ocean with no recollection of where he is or how he got there. The only thing Soran wants to do is go home and along the way he comes across many challenges and adventures. This series is in its own topic. This series is another of Soran's most popular series, having been featured on the Front Page of BZPower twice. Style Soran's style differs from series to series but despite that, Soran uses Gimp exclusively. Living the Suburban Life - Cartoonish-Detailed Day Break - Photomanipulation and Sprites Comical Retreat - Cartoonish-Simplistic Soran's Comics - Realism, Sprites, Photomanipulation The Road to Home - Sprites, Hand drawn (MNOG inspired) Other Appearances Soran has made numerous appearances in other's series. He is a PGS in the comic series, "Dents, Dings, and Disasters", "TNG's Comics", and "SybreNetX". He was a guest star in "SybreNetX" until Sybre arranged for him to become a PGS, he also guest starred in "Sycron's Comics" He has also been featured as a background character in "Timely Insanity". He has as well been prominently been featured in "Gavla's Comics:The End" and "Life of the Fez" and various other series. Other Occupations Soran is an avid artist and has posted numerous drawings on BZPower. He tends to experiment with different kinds of art styles, some being chibi, cartoonish, life-like, and edits. He is also an avid spriter as well, creating numerous sprite kits and practicing with different styles such as the "Chimoru R Kit" and the "Snazzy Kit". Trivia *Soran's name is based off of a character from one of his favorite books. *Soran constantly makes references to plans of World Domination but these plans have not been revealed yet. *Most of Soran's series take place in the same universe, where Soran's Comics is a direct sequel of the series, "Living the Suburban Life". External Links *BZPower Profile *Comic Topic